Kirawa
Kirawa, meaning dislike or loathed in Japanese, is a Category V Kaiju that emerged from the Atlantic Breach during the Second Kaiju War. Kirawa died during a skirmish with Katana Echo and Condottiere Axial, while on the way to the Republic of Panama, Kirawa had managed to evade and pass Rattlesnake who was stationed at Cuba. Biology Kirawa was quadrupedal and shared a similar body design to Otachi except with mutiple differences. It had a long whip-like tail with jagged quills lining the top of the tail, its head was vaguely reptilian with a "mask" that protected its vulnerable face which was able to blast a charge of very cooled energy that freezes Jaegers. If shot in the core a Jaeger may go offline. It has dark-blue bark skin with blue markings all over it. The Kaiju ,unlike Otachi, had the absence of wings. Instead, a long spine protrudes upwards from its forearm. History It was the second Category V kaiju to appear out of a breach and half the height of Slattern but was much more capable with Kirawa being more swift and had and a thicker and stronger hide. First Encounter The Kaiju emerged from the Atlantic Breach on the 7th of April 2029, this heavily armored Kaiju made a bee line to Panama, evading both Cuba and Jamaica. Fearful of what would happen if Kirawa were to enter the Canal, Katana Echo and Condottiere Axial were dispatched to intercept the Kaiju at the verge of the Miracle Mile. The Kaiju Arctic Bolts had gave both an extremely difficult fight, its thick and strong hide made it resistant to AK missiles, Plasma Casters and Shockfangs. The Kaiju seemed invulnerable... Weakness revealed However, during the heat of the battle, it unveiled its greatest weakness: whenever Kirawa had to fire its energy bolts, it first had to retract its facial armor. But the Kaiju was also very alert, only retracting its armor when it was at a safe distance from both Jaegers, even though the Jaegers utilized a hit-and-run tactic they could not seem to confuse it. By then Condottiere had been hit by the combinations of the Arctic Bolt and its rugged tail, cracking its Energy Core cover plating and damaging its arm severely. Condottiere then disengaged and retreated nearer to the city. Katana had also felt the wrath of its tail but had managed to dodge most of its bolts. Katana slowly -the cold had turned its joints sluggish- lured the Kaiju away from where Condottiere was. Both Jaegers were had taken a toll from the fight. Unfortunate Steps (For the Kaiju) This made the Kaiju more complacent, retracting its armour at a closer distance. When it finally was in arms length of Katana, the Jaeger then landed a deep cut on the Kaiju's soft tissue with its sting blade. Due to the frost and the constant heating from the blade itself, it was dislodge into the skull of the Kaiju. Katana then bashed the amoured head of the Kaiju, pushing the blade into the left Hemisphere hence killing it. Category:Second Kaiju War Category:SKW Kaiju